Circling Insanity
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: Kiba has a girlfriend, but Cheza likes him regardless. High School is never any fun, until you start meeting kids with red eyes and other kids with patches. -AU- -Pairings: KC TsuTob Hige?-


(This is an alternate universe w/ Cheza and Kiba. It's based in a school, of course. In Cheza's point of view. )  
  
Outlawed and alone. He didn't care. He never seemed to care. He always was so, so courageous? Maybe it was just me, maybe I've gone crazy. In love, you may ask, of course not. I couldn't ever love him, he had a girlfriend. Not that I cared. She was pretty, always so happy and flirtacious, something I never could be and something he would need to counter his already depressed state. I couldn't consider myself the same as him, so depressed like, but I couldn't consider myself bubbly, either. I guess I'm somewhere tied in between, lost in infinity and there is no door out.  
  
I pass him in the hallway, and I get the normal everyday 'I-see-you- but-refuse-to-say-hi' look. His girlfriend always latched onto his arm, telling something funny that'd make him smirk. I don't watch him constantly, as you're probably thinking, but whenever I do happen to look over there that's how it is.  
  
I've had my own fair share of boyfriends. I don't care to recap on them, they were never anyone I felt deep passion for. I felt like the only kid in the school who was looking for true love. True and deep love. Or perhaps I was just mis-understanding the one-week relationships as failed attempts. My friends hang out with him, my depressed Kiba. My? Am I acting possessive? Perhaps...  
  
My friends, Toboe, Blue, Tsume, and Hige all are good friends with Kiba. I'm not really, but that's ok. I used to be closer before she came. (1) My friends, Toboe and Tsume, are dating. I envy them for their love, and for their caring nature. Though, Tsume seemed some what heartless. At first, it was like he didn't like me. And then it was he liked me just a tad, and now it's like he's my older brother, watching out for me. Hige seemed really close to Kiba, and when I first moved here I thought they were either brothers or dating as well, but it seems they were just friends for a very long time.  
  
We all go to high school together, and live fairly close, though Tsume lives a bit farther out then most of us.  
  
I was currently on my way to my science class, with Mrs. Lebowski as my teacher. She's a nice, pretty blonde, married to the principal to another High School, who is Hubb Lebowski. They used to be married, then they broke up, and now they're married again. Their love is very close and romantic, a lot like Tsume's and Toboe's. Maybe even Kiba and his girlfriends?  
  
I walked into the classroom and took a deep breath. This was my first year of high school, and my first day of class. Tsume was a junior, Toboe was in my grade, and both Kiba and Hige are sophmores. I had one class with all my friends together, minus lunch, and that was art. It's a required here at our high school, and you can take it whatever year you want as long as you take it. We all decided to wait it out and make sure we could all be in the class together, which was quiet lucky. Toboe and Tsume were the only two who had to lie to get their art period exchanged, but it was.  
  
First period was science, second was art, and then a few boring classes you wouldn't care about. Maybe you wouldn't care about my science class, either, but regardless I'll tell you anyways.  
  
I walked in, and did the normal 'here are the rules' routine with the teacher. I hate first days filled with rules and rules and rules. Even P.E. is all about rules. Class was over soon, thankfully, and I was out in the hallway again. I felt odd, I was the only one wearing a light pink dress, and white pants underneath. Everyone else had something with an add on it, or something I wouldn't ever dream of buying. My step mother, who is 34, said that I should dress unique. At the time, I didn't quite know what would be unique from everyone else. When I got to High School, however, I found out. Many people supported the black look. Kiba wore a lot of black, but he didn't wear makeup or dread lock his hair.  
  
Some people were wearing things from many years before, and some people were wearing things even I know shouldn't be worn. I don't mind, though, as long as they liked it.  
  
Soon art was on, and as I entered I found that Hige and Kiba were already seated next to each other, Toboe and Tsume were sitting acrossed from them. There were two empty seats and as I was going for one of the seats, Kiba's girlfriend sat down sporting a smile. I felt odd, all of asudden, like I shouldn't go there and sit with them. Like I should run out of the room quickly before anyone saw me. I looked to the right and saw a quiet looking boy. He had long flowing dark blue hair, and a blue eye. His other eye was patched with a "pirate patch", but I didn't care. You're probably getting the impression that I don't care about anything, and that's not true. I care about a lot of stuff, but at the moment an eye patch wasn't going to stop me from sitting somewhere else. I took the seat next to him and he didn't bother to look up. For the first time that day, I spoke.  
  
"Hello?" I questioned softly, leaning forward. I brushed some of my purple hair out of my face to look at him. I wondered if he was scared of me, I did, after all, have red eyes and purple hair. Not because of contacts or because I dyed them, but because I was born this way. A birth defect? I guess you could call it that...  
  
He finally looked up at me, and raised a brow.  
  
"Hi... Darcia. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Cheza," I replied. A new friendship? Maybe....  
  
(1) Um, I don't know her name... she's the orange haired bubbly girl who asked Kiba to stay in "paradise" with her. Just so you know, I do like her, I just don't like the fact that she likes Kiba. . 


End file.
